Switch
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Poll winner. Zane turns into a girl and has to deal with it for three days. How will he cope. No flames PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you Zanewalker and Toxicninjakitty3399 for your idea. I would like to give props.**

I turned to see a snake come up behind me I took my shuriken and froze him. I ran over and broke the ice making him fall to the ground. We got a call 20 minutes ago saying that the snakes were robbing a bank. I threw a shuriken and hit another one in the chest. It seemed like they were all gone when one Constrictai came up from the ground with a knife in his hand.

Before I could block I felt a piercing feeling in my shoulder. He let go of the knife while I stumbled back. I grabbed it and tore it out of my fake skin. I was about ready to throw it when I noticed he was gone. I found the knife unique in a way, so I shoved it in my pocket.

"Zane... Are you okay" Kai asked noticing my shoulder wound.

"Yes, just needs a few stitches" I said. He worriedly turned and walked in front of me as we headed back to the ship.

* * *

I woke up aimlessly hitting the top of the bunk with my head. "Why do I always do that" I said my voice was different more soft and kind I was surprised at this. I coved my mouth in surprise. I quickly got out of bed and out the door and into the bathroom. I saw that I had long hair that went to my waist, long eyelashes, and two large _cough _boobs _cough. _I covered my mouth while I moved back into the wall.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and down the hall. I shook Sensei's door handle trying to get it open but it was locked.

"Sensei Wu! Please open the door!" I started to scream and bang on his door.

"Nya" he said walking to the door.

"No... Zane" I said. He opened the door, his eyes went wide.

"Zane... What happened" I only shrugged.

"I have no idea" I said.

"Let's figure this out in the kitchen" he said obviously wanting a cup of tea I agreed though. I walked with him into the room. He went to the stove and poured himself some tea.

"Anything different happened yesterday" he asked. I took a seat in the chair.

"No I had the usual breakfast, had an apple for lunch and then went fighting" I said. He stroked his beard.

"Anything different with the fighting" he asked

"No, well I did get stabbed into the shoulder" I said pulling down my now baggy sleeve to reveal some stitches.

"There might be something in that knife" he said.

"I have it" I said standing up and walking out the door. I opened the door and saw everyone was awake.

"What the hell are you doing here" Cole asked standing up from his bed.

"It's me... Zane" I said.

"Zane what the hell happened to you" he asked. I slightly smiled before grabbing the knife from my dresser.

"Explain later" I said running out of the room. I ran back to the kitchen and slammed the knife on the table.

"Fix it!" I screamed. He picked up the knife and started to examine it until a single drop of a purple liquid by the blade.

"I am going to have to take it to a 'specialist'... It will only going to take a few days"

"No you need to fix this now..." I said shaking him by the shoulders. "HOW AM I GOING TO USE THE BATHROOM WHEN I'M A GIRL!?" I screamed. "I DON'T KNOW THESE PARTS" I screamed

"Zane calm down" he screamed.

"I am sorry" I said looking down at my feet.

"Go get Nya, she will supply you with everything" he said. I sighed and walked out of the door and over to Nya's room.

"Nya" I said knocking on her door. She flew open the door

"Who are you?" she asked

"Zane" I said.

"H-How" she asked, I explained it all to her.

"Just a few days, we can have a girls day out!" she said jumping up and down.

"No I just want to stay inside" she pouted

"Well at least get me something for you to wear."

"Fine" she ran over to her closet and started to rummage through dresses while I sat on her bed until she grabbed a pink tight dress.

"No... I don't want a dress" she sighed

"I only wear dresses!" she yelled "Well I have one thing" she brought out a rectangular piece of cloth.

"What's that" I asked.

"You put this over your jugs" she said. I grabbed it only holding it with two fingers. "Oh and you need this" she passed me a bra which I quickly dodged.

"NO" I screamed.

"You need it" I grabbed it along with the black cloth. She then went into her dresser and pulled out some baggy khaki pants and a black jacket I'm supposed to leave open.

"These work" I said.

"Oh, no more boxers" she said throwing me a black thong. This sucks

"Okay leave" I said pointing to the door.

"Zane we have the same parts" I sighed and stood up. I slowly pulled off my shirt and eventually my pants and put on the essentials Nya made me wear. She covered my eyes as we stood in front of the mirror.

"Are you ready Zane" she asked before removing her hands to show my new look.

"I just want to go back in my room" I said walking down the hallway. She followed behind me.

"Come on I don't get much Girl time"

"You don't" I said. I guess Nya does need time to be a girl "Fine, let's just get this over with"


	2. Chapter 2

Nya grabbed my wrist and dragged me around town doing what she loves to do. "Come on Zane... Or Zara" she said giggling afterwards.

"I swear to god if you call me that again I will punch you SO HARD." I screamed she rolled her eyes. She looked up at the nail and slowly turned her head back at me smiling.

"NO, NO, NO" I said sitting on the ground. "I REFUSE!" she grabbed my arms and started to drag me into the nail salon I sighed and stood up. "I hate you and I am not talking to you" I said crossing my arms.

"Come on it will be fun" she said grabbing my wrist again and leading me to a chair. I sat there while the lady did my feet.

"What color" she asked.

"PINK" Nya screamed. I still had my arms crossed.

"I will have black" I said. I sighed and let her paint my hands and feet.

"Are we done here" I asked. She sighed and walked out the door with me trailing a few feet behind when I looked across the street and saw three boys going into a game of paintball I gave a wide smiled and stopped Nya.

"We should go there" I said pointing towards the building.

"No we should go get our hair done" I felt my soul get ripped to bits when she said that.

"FINE" I yelled before she turned around. When I knew she wasn't looking I bolted for the building. I threw the door open and ran up to the counter where a startled guy at behind the counter.

"Two games please" I said. He picked out two tickets and handed them to me. That's when Nya barged in and ran over to me.

"ZARA! What the hell are you doing" she asked.

"Here is your ticket" I said passing one to her ticket. She sighed knowing that she isn't going to change my mind. I ran out to the back where they kept the equipment. I pulled open the door making all of the guys in the room looking at me and smiling.

"Which team and I on?" I asked. One of the guys quickly ran over to me and pulled me into his team, the blue one.

"Do you need help putting on your equipment" he asked.

"No, I am fine" I said. I slid on my glasses and a rhino pad that went over my chest.

"Can I get a gun over here" I yelled another boy ran over to me and handed me a gun.

"Thank you" I said. Nya walked in and looked over at me and walked over to the other team. I guess I could get back at Nya for my black nails.

"Lets get this game started, capture the flag" Me and my team of all guys ran towards the woods. In the middle of the game three guys took hits for me, it confused me, why would they do that. One time I got hit and when the guy looked over the bush and saw me on the ground rubbing the red paint out of my blond hair.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" he ran over to me and put down his gun while trying to help me get the paint out.

"I am fine" I said.

"If I knew you were a girl I probably wouldn't of shot you" he said. I boosted up and grabbed my gun.

"I AM FINE" I screamed. I shot the guy in the chest with the blue paintball. "Even though I am a girl! Doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" I said turning around and walking towards the flag.

**_end of game_**

I dragged my gun behind me as I walked over to the counter. Me and Nya were covered in red and blue paintballs.

"Zane that sucked" Nya said walking home, my right sleeve had been torn off revealing half of my tit.

"It was better than a manicure... My nails do look good though" I said.

"Should we go home" she asked.

"Um I actually have something to do" I said she stopped and looked back at me.

"What the hell do you have to do" she asks.

"The boy who shot me in the head gave me his number"

**sorry if it sucked**


	3. Chapter 3

What are you doing ZARA?" Cole asked taunting me. I only sighed a blew a piece of my blond hair out of my face as I rubbed the wet cloth on my toes harder.

"Trying to get some of this black nail polish off of my toes" I said before Nya burst into the room.

"ZARA, do you want to join our sleepover" Nya asked.

"She would LOVE to" Kai said before pushing me out the door and into the hallway.

"Come on ZARA" I felt myself heat up before I grabbed Nya by the hair while standing in place.

"If you want to keep this hair, I suggest you call me ZANE" I whispered harshly. She nodded slowly, the one thing I knew about girls is that you don't mess with their hair. I sighed and kept walking with Nya until we got to her room.

She opened the door and pushed me in revealing a group of teenage girls. There were four of them almost all of them were wearing a ponytail. Two of them were blond one wearing tight pink Pajamas and another wearing a blue striped one. One of the other girls looked Goth wearing a black and baggy Pajama shirt. The last one was wearing a regular green tank top and some short black bottoms. I was still in my day cloths.

"Girls, this is Zane" she said punching me in the shoulder. I sighed and waved before sitting down in there little group circle.

"Alright let's put on some music and we can get started" The Goth one stood up and plugged in her IPod and flipped it to Eminem.

"Amanda (ITS ME) nobody like that music Katie (My arch nemesis, the blond one with pink pajamas) play your music" She nodded and stood up before walking over to the stereo and ripping out the IPod and inserting her pink one with sparkles.

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEUTIFUL" the stereo screeched. I and Amanda covered our ears as the bad boy band played on full blast.

"Make it stop!" she screamed. After a few more songs played Nya turned it off and grabbed a DVD

"Let's watch Twilight!" Nya said holding a DVD with an unattractive girl and a sparkling vampire on the cover.

"NO! How about we do some truth or dare" Amanda suggested. Most of the girls agreed except for the blond one.

"Well it's an odd win so get in the damn circle" Amanda said while faking a smile. She rolled her eyes and sat on the ground.

"Okay, Grace you go first, Truth or dare" Nya asked.

"Truth"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend" I sighed and fell backwards on the floor while tuning out the other girls

"Zane... ZANE!" I sat up and faced the girls. "Truth or dare"

"Dare" I said with my head in my hand.

"I dare you to... Eat Cole's food" I sighed and stood up before walking to the kitchen, alone. I obviously didn't do it. I just stayed in the kitchen before they came for me. I grabbed a soda and started to down it before Cole came in.

"What the hell did you get me into?" I yelled at him, he chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh please, it can't be that bad" he said.

"No, it's all boy bands, twilight, and… BOYS" I sighed and walked over to the window to see that the ship was on the ground.

"I'm going to go for a walk" I said before opening the window and climbing out.

**sorry if it was bad**


End file.
